


Pandora's Payment

by iveery



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Related, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Angst, One Shot, Pandora's Vault, Post-Canon, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sam-Centric, just give me clout i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iveery/pseuds/iveery
Summary: Sam was offered something better than just a stack of diamonds.Maybe being commissioned by a practical god wouldn't be so bad after all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Pandora's Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fic, but this idea came into my head and I *had* to write it. Also changed the name of the prison to be a little more fitting. Enjoy!

_"Do we have a deal?"_

_~ ~ ~_

Death.

The one thing no one on this server can escape.

Immortality is not to be taken lightly. The few admins on the server have access to immortality due to their abilities, but no one has received the gift of immortality. Just immortality. No admin abilities. No responsibility. Eternal life, without the strings attached of an admin.

But soon, that will change.

With the completion of Pandora's Box, Sam will officially be the first and only immortal on the server. 

With an offer that tempting, well...Who could turn it down?

~ ~ ~

**"Yes Dream. We do. I'll start construction tomorrow."**

~ ~ ~

**"Pandora's Box is coming along nicely."**

_"Pandora's Box?"_

**"That's what I named it."**

_"Ah."_

There's a moment of silence as Sam joins Dream on the small dirt island to inspect his work.

_"You...You haven't told anyone about the deal right?"_

**"What? No, of course not. I'm not looking to make myself a target. Besides, I doubt that this is something you give out lightly. I don't think you'd appreciate me advertising it."**

Dream nods.

_"If anyone asks, tell them I'm going to give you a stack of diamond blocks."_

**"I doubt anyone will, but I'll keep that in mind."**

Dream starts to leave but turns to look it Sam.

_"And Sam?"_

**"Hm?"**

_"Speed it up. We're running on a tighter schedule than I originally planned."_

**"Oh, uh, alright. A week-ish from now should good?"**

Dream nods before he turns away and leaves.

~ ~ ~ 

Sam looks at Pandora's Box from afar.

He watches as the guards escort the first, and maybe only, victim into the prison. They turn around and look at him. He can't tell what's in their gaze, and he doesn't intend to find out. 

He walks away. 

Pandora's Box.

What a fitting name.


End file.
